Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle gauge, and more particularly to detecting transmission equipment for the vehicle gauge which sends data in a wireless transmission manner.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mechanical detecting equipment is fixed in an engine of a vehicle to monitor a vehicle status, wherein the vehicle gauge is connected with the plural parts in a wired connection manner. For example, the mechanical detecting equipment is adapted to monitor an oil temperature (detecting the oil temperature), an oil pressure (detecting a pressure of engine oil), a water temperature (detecting the water temperature), a vacuum (detecting an intake pressure), a voltage (detecting the voltage), an exhaust temperature (detecting a temperature of an exhauster), and a turbo pressure (detecting a pressure).
The vehicle gauge detects the vehicle, for example, a water temperature gauge displays an increasing temperature, and an oil indicator emits warning lights when the temperature is detected extremely high. Accordingly, the vehicle gauge displays normal values and abnormal values to reminder a driver to check and maintain the vehicle, thus preventing driving danger.
The conventional vehicle gauge is fixed in a control box in an engine room and is in connection with a receiver of a gauge panel through a transmission cable, a worker has to remove a cover of the gauge panel before a driver seat and to fix the transmission cable in a suitable position, thus causing installation and removal time and cost. Furthermore, the transmission cable is made of plastic material, so it is melted or is broken easily after a period of using time and in a high temperature to have a short circuit of the transmission cable, thus produce wrong monitoring data, or burn the vehicle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.